


Friendship

by shikaro



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaro/pseuds/shikaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I´m from Germany and really sorry if my english is terrible. Pls let me know!</p>
<p>Surprise surprise!! Just read and tell me what you think.</p>
<p>It´s all about a Woman and her Husband that get to know Norman! When things change everything seems out of control!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Friendship

 

I live in Germany with my Husband and Kids. We have 3 kids and live in an apartment. Today comes the maybe new landlord and will have a look at our home. I got home from work and he was actually waiting for me. 

„Hello Mrs. Flowers“  
„Hello, Mr?“  
„Oh, i´m sorry, my name is Finnigan“  
„Hello Mr Finnigan, nice to meet you“  
„Nice to meet you too“

So we got in and we showed him our home. He was very impressed. His phone rang and he got in another room to answer it. After a few he came back and said

„My friend from America is already here. Can we get him upstairs?“  
„Sure, but why is he here?“  
„He wants to buy this house, not me. He asked if I could check it before he arrives and so I did“ he said smiling.  
„Okay“ we said and got downstairs to welcome him.

When I saw who this „American Friend“ was, I jumped. 

„What the hell?“ I said shocked.   
„What´s wrong?“ my Husband asked.  
„Look who this is, baby“  
„I don´t know him“ he said, wondering what I meant. I said nothing more. We got out of the frontdoor and said hello.

„So Mr and Mrs Flowers, this is Mr Reedus“ he said introducing him.  
„Oh please call me Norman, hi“ he said with a smile on his face.  
„Hi I´m Mirko“ my husband said.   
„Hi, I´m Astrid“ i said totally shy. I didn´t know how to act and I thought to myself I don´t show that I know him from TV.

„So here we are. How are you?“ he asked as if we where friends since 10 years or so.   
„Oh we´re fine, thanks. How are you?“ my husband answered because I couldn´t. I stared at the ground. That was not like me in any way.   
„Well, thank you. I´m very fine. So my friend said this house is awesome. Is it?“  
„Oh yeah. We love to live here. It´s wonderful. But why do you wanna buy a House in Germany?“  
my husband asked.   
„Because I love it here. I´m not very famous here and so it´s perfect for me“ he said smiling. I managed to look at him and as I did he smiled at me. I quickly looked away. And got red.  
„Oh so you are famous? For what? What do you do?“ my husband asked. I was so nervous I needed a smoke.  
„I go backyards. Have a smoke“ I said to my husband.  
„Oh what? You smoke? That´s cool. Can I come with you? I nearly didn´t smoke for 5 hours“ he asked friendly.  
„Y... Yeah, s... sure“ I said quietly.   
„Perfect“ he smiled.

We where alone when we smoked. I couldn´t help but look at him. When he looked back I quikly looked away. He grinned.

„Everything ok with you? Why are you so shy? And quiet?“ he carefully asked.  
„I... I don´t know what to say to you“ i said and turned red.   
„You know who I am, right?“ he grinned  
„Yeah“ i quietly said and turned my head to the ground.

He came over to me. My heart skipped a beat but I didn´t look at him. I couldn´t. He grapped my chin and forced me to look at him.   
„Don´t act like that. It´s only me. Don´t be shy. We could be friends if you want. I´ll be here more often in the future, so....“  
„Really? Are you serious?“ I asked hopefully.  
„If you know me a little from media, then you know that I mean what I say!“ he said smiling at me.  
„Yeah I do. So Norman?“  
„Yes?“   
„Can I get a foto with you?“ i asked smiling.  
„Yeah, sure. I love to take fotos with my friends“ he said and laughed. I love that smile. That smile when he showes his teeth. Because this is the real smile.   
„Thank you so much“  
„Your welcome“ 

We took a few pics and joked around like we knew us for years. He told me things about him and I told him things about me. And about my husband too. 

„Wow, I´m impressed. Such a long time that you are married“  
„Oh yeah it is. So I think they miss us. You should have a look at our apartment“ I said and we got in. 

When we got upstairs my husband welcomed us again and showed Norman every single room. 

„It´s amazing“ is the only thing he could say.  
„Yeah it is“ my husband and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed and kissed. 

So Norman and his friend stayed till the sun got down. We talked and drinked and had fun.

This is how this Story began. 

 

 

 

 

 

We know Norman for like 4 years now. And very good. He trusts us and we are proud of it. We trust him too.

Me and my Husband had a fight and I needed room for myself to think about everything. I called Norman and asked if I could stay a few days with him in America.

„Yeah, sure. Everything ok with you?“  
„No, i´ll tell you when I arrive, ok?“  
„Oh oh, doesn´t sound good. Ok, see you in a few“ he said.  
„yeah. See you later“ is said and hung the phone. 

With tears in my eyes I left my kids. I love them so much, it hurts to go. 

A few hours later I arrived at the Airport. I texted Norman that I arrived and his massage back sounded:

„come outside please. So much fans here“

I smiled and did as I was told. When I came out I saw him with his fans. I was so proud to call him my best friend. He was always so good to his people. He treated everyone like a friend. 

„Hey Beauty“ he yelled and winked at me. I grinned like hell and ran into him  
„Hi Norm“ we hugged each other for a few minutes. I missed him so much. Then I heard people yell at us and asked if I was his girlfriend.

„No, she is my best friend“ he said proud and we got in the car and drove to his apartment. 

„I missed you so much sweety“ he said smiling at me.  
„Missed you too honey“ I said and kissed his cheek. For the first time in years I saw him turning red. Why? 

I didn´t think about it that much because I missed my kids terribly. When we were at his home, we sat down and he asked

„So tell me, what´s going on? Why are you here?  
„It´s terrible Norman“ I said and began to cry. He came over to me and hugged me. We didn´t move for minutes till I calmed a bit.  
„We had fight and we broke up. I miss my kids so much. I´m dying Norman“ I said still crying and now even more.   
„Oh no. But why?“ he asked carefully.   
„I found out that he has another woman“ and now I was totally over. I cried even more than I already did.   
„Son of a bitch“ he yelled and held me again. Tighter this time. I smelled his scent and calmed a little bit. We cuddled for hours and talked and cuddled. And so on. I loved how he healed me. That was one of the most things I loved about Norman. He is so patient. Totally opposite to me. 

„So what do we do this evening?“ he asked excited.  
„I don´t know. What do you want to do?“ I said with red eyes looking at him.   
„First I want you to have a bath. And get your confidence back!“ he commanded.  
„Yes Sir!“ I said laughing. He smiled back  
„And I get the rest ok? Surprise“ he grinned.  
„Ok. So I´m away“ I said heading to the bathroom.  
I took the time for myself to calm down and don´t think about anything. And..... it helped!

As I got off the tub I noticed that I don´t have a towel.

„Shit“ I said to myself. What should I do now? I paniced.   
„Sweety are you ready? We got only an hour left“ he asked through the door.  
„Ah, yeah. Ok. Norm, I got a problem“  
„So what is it?“  
„I don´t have a towel“ I said shivering.  
„Oh yeah. I get you one. Wait a minute“ he said and I could hear his grin  
„Okay“ 

„So here it is.“ he opened the door a little to give to me.  
„Thanks man“ I said smiling. „It´s fucking cold in here“  
„So go get yourself done. We don´t have that much time“  
„Yes Sir!“ I said laughing. 

I dried myself and sure I left my clothes in the bedroom. Damn you Astrid! I thought to myself. So I wrapped the towel around my body and left the bathroom. When I crossed the living room I ran into Norman. 

„Ouch, fuck“ I mumbled. I was laying above him.   
„Are you ok sweety?“ he grinned  
„Yeah I think so“ I tried to get up but he held me down with him.   
„Norman let me stand up“ I pleaded  
„Nope. Why should I? You are lying naked above me. So why should I?“ he said with an expression on his face I couldn´t read. I raised an eyebrow and turned red. I pocked him in the shoulder.  
„Asshole! I thought you always mean what you say???“ I was playfully now, so was he. He turned red and let me go.   
„Thank you“ I said kissing his mouth quickly.

I stood up and headed to my room. I got dressed quickly and turned back to Norman. He was at the patio, smoking. I stood beside him and lighted myself a cancer stick. We were quite and I enjoyed it so much. He came over to me and cuddled with me. Oh how I love it when he does this. He really is my best friend. 

“So what do we do?” I said after a few minutes silence and cuddling.   
“We go to a party” he said  
“Do you think this is a good idea?”  
“Yeah it is. You must stop thinking about your home, just a bit” he said and kissed my cheek.   
I agreed. He was right. 

 

So the party was very good. I drank way too much but it doesn´t matter anyway. Norm and I were dancing and hugging. All his friends asked if I was his girlfriend and his answer was always the same

“She is my best friend” he always said it so proud. I was proud too, to call him my best friend. 

Time went by and 2 am we got back to his apartment.  
“I´m soooooo tired” I said yawning.  
“Yeah, me too” he said. “Let´s go to bed”   
“Yeah! Good night Norm!” I said heading to my room.  
“Good Night Hun” he said tired while heading to his room.

All I wanted was to sleep. I pulled my shirt over my head and my trousers away. Nearly naked I went to the bathroom for teeth brushing. I didn´t like it to go to bed without it. I was already done when Norm stepped into the room. I yelled at him in panic.  
“Fuck! Norm you scared me to death!” I said eyes wide open.  
“Sorry ma´am” he said with a smirk. “I have to go to the toilet, are you done?”  
“Yeah, I am” I said and turned to go  
“Nice ass” he yelled after me  
“Fuck you Norman!” he knew when I called him by his full name I didn´t want a reply. And he said nothing more. I know he was drunk. Me too. So I didn´t give a shit what he said, at the moment! 

The next day I woke up with a headache. Shit. I know why I never drink. I got to the kitchen. I needed a painkiller. In the kitchen were no one so I decided to go back into my room after I took the painkiller. Back to bed! Yeah!

After few hours more of sleeping (what I really needed) my door opened and Norm asked  
“Hi sweety, everything ok? Do you wanna cuddle with me?”  
“Yeah and yeah come here baby” I said sleepy  
He cuddled up to me and held me close. After a few minutes I felt his member against my ass. Hard!   
“Uhm, Norman? Everything ok?”  
“Yeah why?”  
“Your... dick..... “  
“hmmmm what´s about it?”   
“he´s hard!”  
“its morning. Nothing to worry about sweety”  
“are you sure?” I said very nervous now.  
“what´s your problem?” he said turning me around to face him   
“I..... I …. don´t know.” I said turning red and looked away. He forced me to look at him. This blue eyes of him staring at me. Proof me.  
“Do you think this (he motioned to his dick) is because of you?” he asked me with a look I couldn´t point.  
“I don´t know, I mean when you came to bed he wasn´t hard at all. And now?” I said unsure.  
Now he grinned. Turning a little red.   
“you are pretty arrogant do you know that?”   
“What? No i´m not” I nearly yelled at him.   
“And now? Cuddle again or what?”   
“I don´t know. I´ll have a shower now I think.” I said and headed to the bathroom. 

While the hot water came down on me I thought about everything that happened till now. Norm and his patter. I didn´t know how to handle that. Deal with that anymore. He´s my best friend and I don´t want everything to go to hell because of stupid feelings. We were good friends that cuddled if we needed it. Kissed if we needed it. But nothing more. And I want things to stay like that. Or don´t I?


	2. closer to the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter. Please tell me if i should go on with this story. You also can tell me what you would like to read.

After the shower I felt much better, but the unsure feeling was still there. I went to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. As I went to my bedroom Norman was still lying in bed. Looking at me. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me.  
“I´m sorry for what happened earlier” he said.  
“Don´t be sorry. I´m alright.” I said. Cuddling a little closer.  
“I really enjoy your company and I don´t want something to go wrong between us. I love you” he said with a smirk.  
“I love you too my big teddy bear” I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
We drank coffee and got on very normal actually. I never knew what he thought but at the moment we were ok. And that was all that matters.  
This evening I had a phone call and went to my room when I saw that it was my husband.  
“Hi” I said.  
“Hi” he answered shortly.  
“Whats up?” I asked awkwardly.  
“We have to end this whole thing here. Everything. All” he said. And I knew it was a statement and there was nothing that could change his mind.  
“Why?” I asked with tears in my eyes.  
“I met someone new and she treats me better than you” he said as if he never loved me.  
I didn´t reply instead I ended the call quickly. Tears came up my eyes and I cried terrific.  
After a few minutes Norman came in and literally ran to me.  
“What happened sweetheart?” he glanced worried at me.  
After a few sobs I could finally speak “that was Mirko” is said still sobbing.  
“what happened?”  
“He ended everything” that was too much for me. I turned around and went on crying awful. He left me like this a few minutes so that I could calm a little. Then he turned me to him and wrapped his arms around me. It felt so good to be in his arms and in that very moment my stomach grew with butterflys. What is that? Why do I feel this way right now? I have to go and get some rest. Maybe I should go walking a little bit. Yeah, exactly!  
“Norm, I need to go!” I said tired and with red eyes.  
“Are you sure? I mean it nearly 10 pm” he said.  
“Yeah really. I´m sure. I need some space!”  
And with this I headed out the door. Just walking around and get my head straight. What do I feel for him? And how should this all go on? My kids, what should I do? I die without them!

It doesn´t help to walk around but I still hoped to get a great idea how this all should go to work in the future. I probably could move here where Norman lived. But how? With my kids? They got everything they have back in Germany. And I had nothing anymore. No one. No husband, no kids. Why did this all happen? Shit. I don´t know what to do. I need to talk to Norman. 

When I came back he was lying on my bed fast asleep. He is so handsome when he sleeps. Wait, what? He is my best friend. I can´t fall for him, that doesn´t work. Not now.  
I got on the bed too and cuddled up to him. He snorted and kept me close.  
“I missed you” he said sleepy.  
“I needed to get my head straight”  
“I know. Did it work?”  
“No” I said sad and buried my face in his neck. I smelled his scent and my heart fluttered. Oh my god. He noticed that and asked “is everything ok? Your heart beats like a drum”  
“yeah yeah i´m alright. I said and hoped he believed me.  
“are you sure?” he reached between my breasts to check my heart. A moan came from my mouth and I was shocked. He looked at me with his oh too sexy smirk.  
“i think you are not sure. And I think there is something you want to tell me, Am I right?” he still smirked.  
“n-no.” I stammered.  
“oh I think you do” he weaved over me and got really close. I could feel his hot breath against my face. My heart was pounding more wild now. I blushed. He saw it because the night lamp was on.  
“why do you blush? What´s up sweety?”  
“I – I – don´t know why. I mean my heart is pounding very fast and....” he stopped me with his finger on my lips.  
“I know, I feel it. But why? Did you do sports?” he grinned.  
“Me and sports, you know that doesn´t work.” now I was grinning. He knew it too well that I hated sports. I was not his usually type of woman because I wasn´t thin at all. I´m the totally opposite. Not fat but a little high weighted. My belly always hung over my belt and Norm knew that. But he always called me beautiful. I didn´t know why. I mean I am very self confident but my belly was the only thing I hated at my body. Because of the pregnancies. But that´s the way I look and I knew it. I never regretted it, I love my kids.  
And that´s when the tears came back.  
“Hey, hey.. I´m here” he said calmly. He moved to my side because he was still laying on me. And wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.  
“What´s wrong?” he asked.  
“My kids” I said with tears filled words. He knew what I meant and said nothing more. I slowly fell asleep. So was he. 

In the middle of the night I felt him turn away from me and heard how he undressed himself. I rubbed my eyes to see clear. When he turned around he was only wearing his shorts. I was staring at him and swallowed hard. Oh my. How should this go on? I´m definitely falling for him. Hard.  
“Are you alright? Looks like you´ve seen a ghost” he smirked.  
“no no, just you. Fuck did I say that?”  
“Yeah you did. And how should I appreciate that?” he asked looking seriosly.  
“J – just forget what I said” I turned around so I didn´t have to look at him.  
“Oh no, I won´t” he turned me around to face him.  
“Norman just let it be, please” I pleaded him but he wouldn´t listen.  
“No I won´t.” he could be so insistent. It´s horrible.  
“Norman! I want to sleep” I said.  
“With me?” he asked and came really close. He was smirking.  
“You are too confident. Why would I? I mean, we are just friends?” I asked  
“Are we?”  
“Yeah!”  
“And why is your heart beating so fast when I come closer? And why are you breathing so heavily? And why are you swallowing like you drank nothing for weeks? Tell me!!” he required.  
“I ….. I ….. don´t know. Just let me go Norman! Please, I can´t....”  
“What?”  
“Fall for you. You are my best friend and I just broke up with my husband. So this is nothing going to work. You know?” when I said that he got away from me. He was sad now, so was I but this couldn´t work. it´s too early. Though I fell for him. I really love him, but.... what should I do? It is too much for me at the moment. All at once.

I got outside on the patio and lighted myself a cigarette. Now I knew things will never be the same.......


	3. over the edge

When I was done, I got back to Norman who was still sitting on the bed. He looked so sad, I couldn´t handle it. 

“Norman, we need to talk” I said and sat beside him.  
“Yeah. What is it?” he asked looking to the ground.  
“I need your help. I don´t know what I should do now because of my kids”   
He glanced at me seriously and said “You can move here if you want. I love your kids and you know that” yeah I really knew! He was so sweet with my babes.   
“I don´t know. Are you sure? I mean....”  
“Astrid, I am sure. Why would I say it?” he was looking at me in a way that brought me to embrace him. I couldn´t help myself.   
“You are so wonderful Norm. I know why you are my best friend” I said smiling, stood up and danced around. I was so happy. I really love him!!! As a friend, that´s for sure.

“Oh I hope this will work. It would be great! We need to search for a school and for a kindergarten”  
I said excited. Oh I could embrace the whole world right now.   
“No problem honey. We´ll find something. Here is enough of such things.” he said smiling too.  
“Thank you so much. That means the world to me, you know that.” I said and stepped closer. I hugged him for a long time. He was petting my back and I came down from my high.

“C´mon Norm, let´s have a smoke” I said breaking up our embrace.   
“Yeah! Good idea!” he said smiling and we went outside. 

We were quiet. I thought about all the thing that happened and will happen. How should I even pay him? I got no work here. Hell! What should I do? I could cook for him, yeah, that´s what I could do. I hope he agrees.   
“Norm?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I don´t know how I should pay for all this” I gestured to the apartment and the patio  
“You don´t have to, you are my friend” he said   
“No. I can´t take all this for nothing. I mean......” I said but he stopped me.   
“You can! And you will! If you want to you can cook.... I mean, only if you want” he said and glanced at the ground.  
“Sure I want and I will. Thank you” I took his chin and looked him deep in the eyes. My heart fluttered and I shook my head.  
“What?” he asked.  
“nothing. i´m alright” this time he said nothing more. He knew how I felt but this whole thing can´t work right now. I mean my kids are first. Then me. And I don´t even know if he feels the same. So.... like I said, i´m not even his type. 

Time went by and I´m back in Germany to get my kids. Or that´s what I hoped.   
“They are going with me!!” I yelled at my ex  
“NO they stay here! They have everything here!!!!” I knew that but I needed my kids too  
“They will have it there too!!!” 

And the end of the song: My kids will stay in Germany!

I was so sad, I cried all the time back to Norman. This can´t be true. MY kids!!! I miss them so much. 

When I arrived at the airport Norman was already there. He saw me and began to run.  
“Honey! No! “ ha said and began to cry too. 

Back at Norman´s apartment:

“How could he....” he yelled. He was so pissed because of my ex.   
“I don´t know.... don´t know what to do now...” I said quietly. Nearly a whisper. 

He came closer and embraced me how strong he could. It felt so good to be in his arms.... I just let go and cried even louder than before. My eyes were red and swollen. 

Days went by and Norman was always there for me when his schedule allowed it. We cuddled every day and we even kissed one time. But only a friend kiss. Nothing special. 

6 Month later:

Today was my birthday and Norm had all day off. So we drove to his rental house. He said I need to see how it is there. He was so fancy about it.... I loved the way he was talking.... and I loved to watch him and his hand speaking. He told me about everything that is around his house and in town. When I listened to him I smiled.  
“What?” he asked looking confused  
“I love how you talk” I said smiling at him  
“oh you do? Well I know. I´am handsome, and sexy and adorable and....” I cut him of  
“Wait.... you forgot one thing!” he was grinning over his 2 ears   
“Aw.... and what?”  
“Jerk” I said laughing out loud  
“What?” his voice raged

I laughed all the time and he began to hunt me. We ran over the couch and over the terrace to the garden. I fell but was still laughing. He caught me and tickled me till I couldn´t breath.   
“Stop!!” I said still laughing and he did as he was told. But I couldn´t help my self and poked him in the arm. Stood up and began to run again. I was still laughing.  
“What did you say????” he said smiling and went to hunt me again. When he arrived at the living room, where I was sitting on the couch, I smiled at him   
“Did you finally arrive old man!” I snort out. He was out of breath and sat down beside me.  
“Damn I´m old” he said grinning.  
“I know” I said laughing  
“What????” and with that he tickled me again. I was laughing so hard I couldn´t even breath. So was he.

He stopped and laid beside me. It needed a little time to take our breath again. After a while we stood up to get something to drink. After that he came closer and closer. He hugged me like there is no tomorrow.   
“I´m happy that you are here!” he said and stroke my back.   
“Me too Norm” i said smiling. He embraced me more. 

 

After a while he took my chin and forced me to look at him. He said nothing, just looking at me with his blue eyes. He held me tight. That´s what I needed, my legs were weak, like pudding. We stared at each other. I felt my heart flutter again. And somehow I felt Norman´s heart beating faster too. Could this be? No, it can´t. I mean, look at him and than look at me. NO way!

Lost in my thoughts I didn´t notice that he came closer and closer. Now I felt his hot breath at my face. His scent got into my nose and the world was spinning.   
His lips touched mine gently and it felt so good. My heart skipped a beat. 

He licked at my lips, asking for permission and I gave it to him. Our tongues played with each other and it was passionately. It was good that he held me, otherwise I would have fallen to the ground. After he broke the kiss he looked at me “I need you!” he said. 

“Norman, I.... I....” he stopped me  
“I know, it doesn´t work now” he said sad and tried to turn away but I grasped his chin and forced him to look at me  
“I wanted to say that I think I..... I …. “ I couldn´t say it. Was this how I felt for him? Did I love him? Or did I just need someone to be not alone? 

“Please, tell me....” he said with excitement   
“I think I love you Norman!” now it was done! No way back....


	4. the end

Oh no! Why did I say it? Was it a mistake to say it? He looked at me in deep thought. What is he thinking? I mean, he kissed me, right? Does this mean something to him? Or did he just do it for fun?

“Please Norman, say something” I whispered  
“I thought I am in the friend zone?” he asked   
“Well... you kissed me...”  
“We did before...”  
“But not that way. Didn´t you feel the difference?” tears filled my eyes.   
“I did, but.... I ….. I don´t know...... what to say....”

And with that I headed out the door. I needed space.... much space. I walked around in town but it was too busy for me at the moment so I went into the woods. I walked and walked and then I began to run. Till I didn´t know where I was. Now I was lost somewhere... and I didn´t even know where somewhere was. Fuck! Good luck that I got my phone in my pocket. I unlocked it and saw 3 massages from Norman on it.   
“Please Hun come back” read the first  
“Astrid! I´m worried about you!” read the second  
“WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU Please come back! The third. 

I opened google earth and it lead me back to Norman´s House. 

“Here I am” I yelled into the House. He ran to me and embraced me till I couldn´t breath  
“I was so worried Hun! You can´t just leave me!”   
“Why not? I mean.....” he stopped me with his lips. He kissed me passionately and hungrily. When he broke the kiss he said breathless “Because I love you!” and with that his lips crushed on mine and he kissed me wildly. I knew it was hard for him to say it. But he did.   
“ I love you too” I grinned. 

We kissed each other till we couldn´t breath.   
“Damn, you got me do things I never did!” he said with a smirk. 

“ I need to shower, I was in the woods and i´m all wasted” I said  
“Go ahead baby” was all he said and let me go.  
I got in the bathroom and undressed myself. I need cold water now. So I got in the shower and turned the water on. I was deep in thought as the water ran down my body and I didn´t here him coming.   
“Is there enough water left for me?” he asked as I jumped.  
“Fuck Norman! You scared me” I said with eyes wide open  
“Sorry baby” was all he said and he kissed me again. Hard, wildly and claiming. 

We washed each other through kisses and I stroke his length. He moaned my name when I did it.   
“Let´s take this to the bedroom baby” he said huskily.  
And with that we got off the shower. When we were passing the living room I stopped and went to the couch.   
“Here!” was all I said. He smirked and came to me. 

We were naked and he laid beside me. Totally shy. I knew Norman wasn´t the type that made the first move. So I did it. 

I kissed him feverish and moved to his neck. I knew he loved it, we were talking about it few years ago. So I did what he liked, and I liked it too. I kissed his collarbone and his chest.   
I sucked at his nipples and he moaned loud. Oh his fucking nipples. I always loved them. My way led to his stomach and I kissed and sucked everywhere on his body. I always got a groan in reply. 

I pushed it further and went downwards to his member. He was already hard. I smiled when I saw it and he asked “What? Did you expect less?” he smirked. I said nothing and took him into my mouth  
“Fuck!” was all he could say. I sucked him deeply and he groaned with every thrust.   
“If you don´t stop I cum in your mouth” he whispered. I smiled again and went to his mouth again. He tastes like heaven. I needed him inside of me! Now!  
“Norman, I need you!”

He brought himself over me and kissed me again. Down to my neck, my collarbone and to my nipples. I moaned in pleasure. He sucked my nipples the way I loved. I groaned his name.  
“Norman!”   
“Yeah baby. I know you love this” he said smirking and got further downwards to my stomach. The point I hated. I put my hands on it but he removed them and said “You are beautiful the way you are. Nothing to be ashamed about” and with that I let it all go. I just felt. 

He got on with kissing and sucking till he was at my pubic. He kissed my labia and I groaned out loud. “Oh my good! Please Norman!!” I begged and he got on to play with my clit. He sucked it and moved his tongue like he did it all day! Like he was a master in clit sucking. Damn I was so close “Norman, I´m gonna cum! Don´t stop” and he kept his pace. When he inserted one finger and found my g-spot I was over the edge. I screamed his name “NORMAAAAAAN!!!” 

it took a few minutes to calm down and get my breath again. As I opened my eyes I saw him right in front of me, smiling. “Are you alright babe?” he asked and I smiled. “Oh yeah!” 

He stroke himself and closed his eyes. I licked my lips, damn this was a sight. I caught him with my thighs and brought him closer to my entrance.   
“Are you sure?” he asked  
“yeah I am baby. I want you! I need you!”  
He nodded and entered slowly into my slit. We both groaned in pleasure. “fuck! so tight!” he said. That felt so good. He is so huge. Damn! When I got used to his length he increased his pace.  
“This wouldn´t last long baby” he said. The only thing I could do was nod. He thrust deep into me and with every thrust I felt my climax hit. He massaged my g-spot so good and it didn´t need long for me to climax, again! “Fuck Norman! I´m going to cum!”   
“Me too baby!” he said and three more thrusts and we were over the edge. We both came at the same time. The only thing to be heard were loud moans and groans. When we reached our breath again he said “That was awesome, baby.” the only thing I could do was nodding in agreement. It really was. He looked me deep in the eyes and said “I love you!” and in return I said “I love you more” and smiled.


End file.
